Badru
by M Roosevelt
Summary: Badru is a small cub that emotional, but loveable. He grows up under an over ruling father and a loving mother. He is trained to be a king, but does he have what it takes to be a king.
1. Badru made a Friend

**The pride lands were busy gathering around pride rock to view the presentation of Kiara, Simba's daughter. The only animals not gathered were the parents of a small brown cub. He was born with a light brown diamond in the middle of his forehead. Two lions were gathered around him. A dark brown lion with a long black mane and emerald eyes; and a tan lioness with ocean blue eyes. "What should we name him?" asked Hasana the lioness.**

**"I was thinking Badru" answered Kanu, the male lioness. Badru stretched in his mother's arms.**

**"He will be the best lion for the pride lands, if King Simba will step down" said Kanu. Sipho didn't like Simba one bit ever since he killed Scar, who was a good friend of Kanu.**

**As they watched their young cub squirm and stretch, they looked away to see a tan figure, enter the cave. It was Simba and he didn't look happy. "Hasana, Kanu, I didn't see you at the presentation of Kiara!" Simba said as his voice boomed through the cave.**

**Kanu got up and walked up close to Simba. He stared at Simba with his green and yellow eyes, the same as Scar's. "We, like you and Nala, are with child and he will be a better king than you ever were." Kanu flashed his teeth and growled at Simba.**

**Simba walked out of the cave in a huff. At the same time, Kanu walked back to his son and wife.**

**Over time, Badru grew up and was raised to be king. He would roam the pride lands that he hoped would be his someday. One day, Badru was roaming and he literally ran into a yellow cub. She got up and looked as frightened as Badru. "H hi, m my name is Badru"**

"**My name is Kiara."**

**For the first time, Badru felt comfortable around a person he had just met. He then invited her to meet his mom and dad. Kiara agreed and they both walked to Badru's den. On the way, Kiara was excited to meet the little cub's parents, but Badru knew that his father wouldn't allow Simba's daughter in his cave. They reached the cave and Hasana was lying in the sun trying to sleep. "Mommy, I met someone today!" Badru said as he came down at incredible speed.**

**Hasana was woken up by her cub's high pitched voice. Hasana invited Kanu out of the deep dark cave that was his home. Kanu had large smile on his face until he saw Kiara. "She has Simba's blood" he said to himself.**

**Kanu walked up the hill towards the youngsters; he let Badru pass, but he stopped Kiara in her tracks. He glared at the young cub and all Badru could do was watch at his father would do next. "So, Kiara, your father is Simba?"**

"**Yes, yes he is" said Kiara with pride.**

"**Has my son informed you that Simba and his pack are not allowed on my property" screamed Kanu. "Anybody from Simba's pride on my property is mine to eat!"**

"**Don't you touch her" Badru screamed at the top of his lungs. "Please."**

**Kanu glared at his son and then circled him. "Why did you let her in the pride?"**

"**I don't know"**

"**You knew she was the princess of the pride lands!"**

"**Leave me alone!" Badru said as he ran away.**

**Hasana motioned Kiara to get going. She did and chased after the crying Badru. Hasana stared at Kanu, "Why can't you be happy that our son is making friends?"**

"**I think it's great, but his friends can't be Simba's family."**

"**Let them be friends' sweetheart."**

"**Fine" Kanu said as he nuzzled his mate across her soft neck.**


	2. Revenge in the family

**Kiara catches up to the emotional cub and tries to calm him down. She tells some really bad jokes and that makes Badru laugh so hard, he falls over. Now that he had dry eyes, Kiara made him run. "Catch me and I'll be your girlfriend"**

**Badru was too bust chasing her to care what she said. He ran and ran; he got close at times and farther. He was running and plowed right through a brown cub. Badru was thrown over himself and the cub. "Watch where you're going you klutz!" said the cub in anger.**

**Kiara was so far ahead and that's all Badru cared about. Finally, the tripped over cub brought Badru to reality. The cubs looked at each other and said in unison, "brother"**

**(A/N: Badru's dad had an affair with Zira while Hasana was pregnant with the cub. Kanu left Zira after Scar was killed and went back to is own cub. Both cubs were born and told the truth.) Right after realizing this, Kovu, the brown cub, told Badru "run before Zira sees you."**

**It was too late; Zira came up over the out lands and saw the two cubs. She separated them with her body and glared at Badru. "What are you doing here?"**

**Badru was more scared than he had ever been in his life. In his fear he squeezed out something stupid, "Hi mom."**

**Zira smiled and started to laugh then stopped immediately. "What did you call me?"**

**"Mom" he pushed out. "You're my step mom"**

**"I am nothing to you and you are nothing to me."**

**Badru tucked his head deep into his chest. Kovu scooted past his mother and ran in front of Badru. Zira shook her head in disgust and just sighed. "Badru, Kovu maybe the son of your father, but that doesn't make us related"**

**The young cub continued to hold his head low. Zira turned around when Badru pounced on Zira. Originally it was playful, but Zira didn't get he message. Badru nibbled on her ear and licked her head. Zira swung around and smacked the cub off her. It didn't until she deployed her claws and knocked the cub off and unconscious. He lay in the dirt, not moving a muscle. Zira picked Kovu up by his neck and walked off. Kiara came over the ridge and looked for the poor cub. "Badru, where are you?"**

**She finally finds him and gasps. She gets close and cries, then Badru twitches to the feeling of tears hitting his back. He gets up slowly, every muscle hurts so much. He does a good long shake and is then hugged to death by Kiara. "I was so worried, I thought you were and your dad would kill me if he found out."**

**The cub cries, but it's not from the thought of Kiara getting killed; he hurt so bad. He walked with Kiara to the den. The walk back was so miserable. When Zira smacked Badru, she scarred his entire face and he believes he broke a rib. Every fifty feet was pure hell. His chest hurt, his face hurt, everything hurt. He tried his best to collect himself right before entering the cave. He couldn't hide the scars, but he could hide the internal pain. The two cubs walked up on Hasana sunbathing under the high noon sun. She immediately got up to see her cub's scarred face. "Sweetie, I'll get Rafiki, he'll make everything better."**

**Badru was lucky that his father wasn't home; he would have kicked Zira's ass. "I'm glad dad's not here."**

**He spoke to soon. Kanu had left the den to get a badly needed drink from the water hole. Kanu spots the scars and Hasana trying to cover them up. He ran up and got tears in his eyes, "Son, who did this to you?"**

**Before Badru could answer, Kiara opened her big mouth and said with great pride, "Zira, it was Zira."**

**Kanu got an angry look on his face and ran off. Badru had to stay and wait for Rafiki, but Kiara wasn't busy. She followed Kanu close, really close. Kanu ran into the out lands looking for her then ran off. While there, Kiara enlisted the help of her friend, Kovu. (A/N: Kovu and Kiara have already met, but the scene was too short so left it out.) The cubs followed Kanu up to a canyon. The canyon was narrow and had logs making an unsafe ladder up to the top. They watched from a far as Kanu climbed the un-safe ladder up. He takes every step with ease, insuring there is no wooden avalanche. He finally reaches the top and scouts out Zira; the cubs found a safer way up. They watched as Kanu circled the angry lioness. "I gave you a son, and daughter. This is how you repay me?"**

**"You gave me a son, but you didn't give me a father to raise him" said Zira.**

**"I had to watch my cub" responded Kanu.**

**"He was your cub and so Badru" Zira said with fry in her soul. "I don't care who came first, you gave me a father-less cub."**

**Kanu takes a swipe at Zira and it forces her close to the edge. She then pounces on Kanu and bites his neck. She is pushed off, but not before she drew blood. Kanu was now bleeding, but he had a lot of stamina. "This isn't about what I did to you; it's about what you did to my son."**

**Kanu runs towards Zira and bites her ear. He nibbles and nibbles until he finally rips a piece off. Zira's right ear was bleeding and Kanu bit the other ear and managed to take another piece off. Zira's fur was tan and red, but she still managed to fight. Kanu and Zira get caught in a furious battle. The cubs can only get closer and closer. The closer they got the better view of the wounds they could see. Kovu screamed out "mom, stop killing him!"**

**Zira heard this and formulated a plan. She pounced on Kanu and bit his neck. She forced over to the edge and let him go. The pain of her teeth felt so bad that it forced the lion to the ground. He was on an edge and gravity pulled him down, then he grabbed the rock with his claws. Zira climbed over him and chuckled, "You were the strongest lion in the outlands and you got beat by a lioness."**

**Kanu couldn't hold much longer, Zira then put her claws on Kanu's neck and ran them a knife through butter. The pain forced Kanu to let go and take the 200 foot plunge to the bottom. A loud thud is heard all over the canyon. Zira walks away without looking at the mangled corpse. The cubs went down to investigate and found that the brave Kanu had been slain. Kiara and Kovu cry over the lost lion. They didn't know what to do; they were too far away to ask for help and too weak to carry the large lion. They granted with a surprise. The thud had been so loud that Simba was alerted and he was in the canyon looking for the noise. "Kovu, Kiara, did you hear that…"**

**Simba was stopped when he saw the remaining body of Kanu. Simba nuzzled him, looking for life. "Kovu grab his tail, I'll carry him back."**

**The road was long and traitorous, filled with hidden danger. Buzzards circled the lions, but didn't get a free meal. The body was returned to Hasana and the medicated cub. His scars were covered in a rub of plants and berries, but his heart was covered sorrow and sadness. Rafiki was getting ready to leave when Simba came up. The lions walked out to a grassy area and dumped the body. "It is the circle of life" said Hasana through tears.**


	3. A lesson in love

**The hike to pride rock was painful for Hasana and Badru. Kanu's death meant more to them than they would ever imagine. Nala stood atop Pride rock watching for the party. Simba invited the two lions to stay in pride rock; Hasana gladly accepted, but Badru turned it down. Badru separated and went down to the den, where he could be a manly lion.**

**Night fell quickly on the pride lands and Badru was all alone. He got scared at every little sound in the lands. The cub was close to crying when he told himself, "you've got to be the lion of the den."**

**His little self speech did nothing for him and just made him more scared of every little thing. He lay warm and alone under a zebra pelt that his father caught and skinned. The thought of that made him sad. He lay and watches; he then sees a small dark figure. It forced Badru under the pelt, but he had no reason to fear; it was Kiara. She had come to bring help and company to the little cub. "Kiara, what are you doing here?"**

**"I snuck off, you were cold and alone" Kiara responded.**

**"No I wasn't, I …yeah I was" Badru said as tears formed in his eyes.**

**Kiara entered and snuggled under the pelt. Badru had warmed to a nice temperature that it was cozy and inviting. She tucked in, right next to Badru. The little cub was concerned, but he didn't fight it. He had grown fond of Kiara over the time they spent together. Kiara got really close and licked Badru's already wet nose, she then giggled. Both cubs went to sleep without a worry or a care.**

**The sun arose as quickly as it set and Simba couldn't find Kiara. He searched high and low and then he spotted the little makeshift cave off the path. "Badru" Simba said with fury.**

**He hopped down to find the cubs snuggled close for warmth. Simba's heart melted, he went from an evil king to a loving father. Badru was the first to wake and saw Simba. "Your majesty, it's not what it looks like. I…" Badru responded and stuttered.**

**"I don't mind Badru, Kiara obviously loves you more than any other lion cub" said Simba.**

**Badru caught his breath and waited for heart rate to go down. Kiara wakes to her father and is a lot calmer than Badru. "Hi daddy" responded Kiara.**

**Simba ran off and the cubs woke up completely. The love between Kiara was obvious; they both loved each other, very much.**

**Time passed, the two cubs got older, wiser, and more in love. Badru had grown into a strong lion that even his father would love. Kiara had grown into beautiful princess. Both would make a wonderful couple. Hasana and Nala could only watch as their children grow older, but they call themselves great mothers because their children are self sufficient lions.**

**Badru and Kiara were coming into the pride lands with a large gazelle, that Kiara caught and Badru helped take it down. Simba took the Gazelle's neck and walked with his daughter. Badru sat from behind and watched Kiara's firm butt walk away. "Good looking isn't she" Nala said from behind Badru.**

**Badru jumped out of his skin. "Nala, you scared me."**

**"I know, I see looking at her everyday" Nala responded. "Badru, you will have to make cubs someday."**

**"I I know, I just don't know how, or when."**

**Nala giggled. "You don't know how to mate?"**

**"I do, just not that well" Badru responded.**

**Nala giggled even harder. Badru didn't understand what was so funny. She finally stopped laughing and motioned him to follow her. Badru was scared, but not scared to tears. They walked for about ½ a mile until they reached a deserted cave. Nala walked in, but Badru stopped and thought; he finally walked in. He saw Nala lying on a rock. "This is where I teach all un-experienced lions, how to mate."**

**"Nala, won't Simba get mad at you?"**

**"No, he agreed for me to do this"**

**Badru understood and did what Nala told him. "Okay, first, got on the rock with me."**

**Badru got on the rock; he lay on the rock, right next to Nala. "Inhale my scent. Every lion must inhale the scent of his mate."**

**Badru took a deep breath and noticed that she smelled a lot like Kiara. That made him very happy and relaxed. Nala grabbed the back of Badru's head and pulled him forward; "Next, kissing."**

**Badru pressed his lips against Nala's and they kissed. Their jowls moving around, Badru got adventurous and stuck his tongue into Nala's mouth. She smiled and did the same. Badru was on cloud nine, he loved the taste of Nala. Her teeth and mouth were warm and tasty. Her tongue inside his mouth made him feel incredible. The two lions tangled their tongues up and each others tongue brought a new flavor to Badru. They separated and Nala commented, "Good job, the male should always make the first move."**

**"Next, actual mating"**

**Badru was too excited to care. He could still taste Nala on his tongue. Nala bent over and showed Badru her female under. Badru liked what he saw and went for it. "Stop, do you know what to do when a lioness is in heat?"**

**"No, I don't" Badru responded.**

**"You wait for her to give you the okay."**

**Nala, still bent over, rubbed herself. She showed Badru her pink inside and he couldn't wait. Nala had to get in the mood and she did just that. She deployed one claw and that made her feel amazing. She stopped and told Badru to get on. She moved her tail over for easy access. Badru was harder than any stone. Nala looked over and gave him instructions, "You are going to insert your penis into my vagina that is how cubs are made."**

**Badru did just that and he loved the feeling. He was all the way in and started to thrust in and out. He built up momentum with every strut. He got the urge that Nala talked about, but she said, "Hold it Badru, wait until your mate says okay or your name."**

**Badru did it. He pushed and pushed and held it back. Nala was moaning with every move. Badru was on the verge of exploding, when Nala screamed out, "Do it, do it now."**

**Badru released his seed inside Nala. He released and they both fell to the ground. Badru had to catch his breath, he just couldn't breathe. Minutes after, Nala moved over to Badru and clamped onto his penis. He felt this and loved it even more than the intercourse. She moved her head up and down on his pink lion hood. He made so many faces, once again he go the urge to go and Nala said, "Don't cum until I take it out of my mouth."**

**She went back to her action. Badru loved every second of Nala; she knew how to mate. Nala went faster and faster then she removed and rubbed it. This didn't help him in any way. "Do it Badru, cover my chest!"**

**Once again, Badru left his seed on Nala. He covered her chest and face in the gooey mess. "You have done well; you will make a wonderful mate."**

**Badru was proud that he would be able to mate with Kiara. Nala walked Badru back to the pride lands. After returning to cave where Kiara and Badru lived, he wanted to mate with Kiara, but Kiara wasn't in the mood.**


	4. A lesson in Sleep

**Badru, like all lions, was antsy to show Kiara his new skill, but Simba didn't understand; mating isn't a special skill. Every lion knows how to do it. Simba requested a meeting with Badru. He made the long trek from the cave to the top of Pride Rock. He enters to witness Simba sitting up straight and having a half angry face. "Badru, why do you keep gloating about your new ability?"**

**"Because, every lion can do it so I can do it to!" Badru responded.**

**"Exactly, EVERY lion can do it, we can all do it" Simba stated.**

**Badru hung his head low and had a disappointed look on his face, "Alright, I'll leave pride rock; obviously I'm not pride material."**

**Simba stopped him before he walked too far away. "Badru you are pride material, but no lioness will mate with you if you ask them. It only works if you both are in heat."**

**Badru nodded his head and hopped off the rock and down to his den at the bottom of pride rock. While sitting there, Hasana walked in and licked her adult son. "I saw Simba talk to you, why?"**

**"He said I need to have some self control, but it's really hard because I just want to mate so badly."**

**"You are so much like your father" Hasana said.**

**"How so" Badru asked.**

**"Your father was just young as you were when Sarabi showed him the ropes. We were dating and one night he wanted to show me so badly. He bounced up and own all night up until we to bed" Hasana explained.**

**"Did he learn self control" Badru asked.**

**"Yes, I taught him" Hasana responded. "I told him that he would get a prize if he helped me with other tasks; hunting, cleaning, etc."**

**Badru heard this and thought it might work for him. "Thanks mom" Badru said as he nuzzled his lovely mother. He then ran to find his lioness, sleeping in the sun. Simba was standing on top of pride rock, watching him. Badru was going to wake her, but he was just as tired as Kiara; so he laid down right next to her.**

**After a couple minutes, Badru cuddled next to her and this sacred Kiara. "Daddy, daddy, something got me."**

**Badru was awoken by Kiara's loud screeches. Simba rand own and confronted Badru, "What did you do?"**

**"Nothing, I don't think, what did I do?"**

**Kiara calms down and gets next to her lover. "Badru, were sneaking a grab?"**

**"What, no! I was sleeping and I'm a coddler."**

**Simba bit Badru's neck and dragged him away from the situation. Badru was plopped down as Simba glared at him. "Obviously Nala hasn't shown you enough!"**

**"What?" Badru asked.**

**"Every lion must learn good sleeping habits. You got to bed with your mate; if your mate naps with out you, you wait to sleep or sleep somewhere else."**

**Badru looked confused. Simba called Nala over and whispered something to her, she then turns to Badru and smiles a seductive smile. "Meet me at sundown outside of your den."**

**The sun set and Badru was ready for bed and so was Nala. Badru was just as nervous as mating lessons. He was very uneasy about sleeping with the queen of the pride lands, again. "Simba informs me that you are still unprepared as a mate."**

**"Kiara will be here any time soon and I …" Badru stumbled.**

**"Kiara is in pride rock tonight. We are all alone!" Nala said seductively.**

**Badru followed Nala into the cave and they lay down. Badru held his head low and down to the ground. Nala nuzzled him and alay down next to him. Badru pulled up the zebra pelt that he had since he was a cub. He still uses it on cold nights like tonight. He's pulling it up when Nala comments, "Your mate should be covered first."**

**He pulls it over Nala and wraps her nice and warm; all he got was an arm. Badru was extremely tired, he didn't sleep well during his afternoon nap (A/N: I hope you know why). Nala turns to Badru and whispers, "You would usually let your mate fall asleep first."**

**"Hurry up please Nala, I'm really tired" Badru responded.**

**With in no time, Nala feel asleep and Badru followed soon after. It was very cold that night and Badru turned and spun until he found a warm spot on the rock. He didn't know sleeping protocol yet so he didn't take the pelt away from Nala. The winds had picked up to a fast and speed; it went towards the rock making the warm spot go away. He couldn't take it; he went up right next to Nala and nudged her. "Nala, aren't mates supposed to share the warmth?"**

**Nala was asleep, but up and nodded. Badru turned the pelt around so it covered both of them. It wasn't full body warmth, but it was enough.**

**Light poked into the cave, hitting Badru right in the eye. It awoke him and he stumbled to the watering hole. He is getting baldly needed water when he hears a soft growling noise. Badru stops and turns around only to be scared out f his skin by Kiara. He goes into the water hole as Kiara laughs her ass off. He climbs out and is soaked to the bone. "So how was my mom, in both senses?"**

**"Your mom is an animal in one and a hog in the other. She stole my pelt." Badru responded.**

**"You've learned a lot; maybe we should it to the test" Kiara winked.**

**Badru was excited and confused. "I'm in heat!" Kiara whispered.**

**The two lions walked to their cave and ordered the queen out. Nala was just as excited as Badru because their lesson will have paid off. They walked inside and covered it up with a big rock that Badru had.**

**(MATURE WARNING)**

**Kiara and Badru played and scratched playfully until Kiara pinned Badru. She got close to Badru and licked his chest. He was muscley, but he had flabby parts right near his stomach. Kiara loved the taste of her mate, she then began to kiss him. Badru enjoyed this and so did Kiara. Badru pulled of a trick he learned and stuck his tongue in Kiara's mouth. During this, Badru inhaled the smell of his mate; it was better than Nala's smell. The longer they kissed; Kiara was running low on air, so Badru blew into her mouth and gave her sweet oxygen. They released and separated. The kiss had Kiara more in heat. Badru noticed and climbed on her. Without instruction, Kiara lowered down to show off her behind. Badru became beyond excited and climbed on Kiara. He gave her all he had learned. He released himself with a loud roar. She fell to the ground and so did Badru. Kiara looked up and screamed, "That was incredible."**


	5. Family Secret Released

**Kiara left the cave to tell her parents they she is now a women. After she left, Nala entered the cave with a devilish look on her face. "Apparently you made Kiara happy."**

**"Nala what does mating and sleeping have to do with being a good king?" Badru asked.**

**"It's got nothing to do with being a king, but it helps the lionesses choose a suitable mate" Nala responded. "Why do you think Simba chose me as his mate?"**

**Badru pondered and thought. This only confused him more. Everything his father, Kanu, taught him goes against what Nala is teaching him. Badru was told that mating makes you an excellent king. "What makes you a good king?"**

**"Having an open mind and a stern fist of power" Nala responded.**

**Badru's brain exploded. He was taught it was all about mating and lionesses. He runs away from Nala in frustration and fear. He hides in the cave where he and Kiara used to play (A/N: the cave was far away from the pride lands so neither parent could see them playing). Badru broke down, he hadn't done this in years. He was told things that he believed were true. He was under the impression that Simba was the enemy, that being king was all about being selfish; if Nala hadn't told him this, he be just like Scar. In that moment, everything clicked. Badru ran to Hasana full of questions. "Mom, what is my relationship to Scar?"**

**Hasana gasped and nuzzled her young cub. "Sweetheart…"**

**"No sweetheart, tell me the truth!" Badru demanded.**

**"Scar is your uncle" Hasana responded.**

**"How is that possible" Badru asked.**

**(Hasana Talking)**

**Scar and Mufasa were born to Ahadi and Uru, your great grandfather and great grandmother. Uru had an affair and cheated on Ahadi with another lion and had your father. Scar and your father are half brothers; like you and Kovu. Simba was born and killed Scar, your father's brother. That is how you are related.**

**"Simba is my cousin that means that Kiara is my 2****nd**** cousin."**

**"You are only cousins through marriage" Hasana explained.**

**"Why have you kept this from me?" Badru asked. "I was trained to kill a family member."**

**"Your father trained you to be a good king…I think" Hasana responded.**

**"In front of you, but he trained to be a killing machine, but I couldn't kill" Badru said. "I was too soft, that's why dad died."**

**Hasana slapped her cub, "don't you ever say those awful lies; he died in your honor."**

**"You are dead wrong, he was so disappointed in me that he jumped off the cliff; he just mad it look like Zira beat him" Badru said.**

**Hasana ran off in tears. "You can't hide from the truth!" Badru screamed.**

**Badru's fury turned into fear and then to tears. Kiara arrived at the family den where she meets a crying Badru. "Badru, what's the matter?" Kiara asked.**

**Badru explained everything that Hasana told him and Kiara was a little shocked and surprised, but she wasn't nearly as heart broken as Badru. "I was trained to kill your father; I would've slain family if I wasn't such a sissy."**

**"You're not a sissy, you are an incredible lion" Kiara said to try and lift his spirits. "I would have to beat lionesses off with a stick to get you."**

**A smile appeared on his face and then hugged by Kiara. Badru pushed her away and said, "No more hugs, I need to toughen up."**

**"Can we still have time to…rock the jungle?" Kiara asked.**

**"Yeah, but no more hugs when I cry and no shoulders when I cry" Badru said. "In fact when I cry, hit me."**

**"No, just try to control your emotions" Kiara said. "I'm not violent and neither are you."**


	6. Bravery comes at a cost

**Badru promised himself he would be manlier and stop crying all the time like he used to. His time spent in pride rock was filled with numerous exercises and early morning jog sessions. He would run from the den to a water hole, 2 miles away. He made a little bit of progress and he lost ten pounds. He would do these 2 times a week.**

**The sun rose on the day he was going to run, but he couldn't do it. He got up and fell to the ground quickly. He then let out a loud howl, "Ow!"**

**It was so loud that it woke up Kiara. "What's the matter?"**

**"My right thigh is killing me" Badru responded.**

**Kiara examined it and it had become bulging with muscle, but there was a bruise in the middle of the thigh. The bruise was large and it had a black and blue color. "What did you do yesterday?" Kiara asked.**

** "I was running and I slipped into a bunch of rocks, jagged rocks" Badru responded. "I'm going to be manly about this and walk it off."**

**Badru tried walking and only a few feet before collapsing in pain. He couldn't walk a step more. "I'll get Simba, he'll help" Kiara said.**

**Simba came down with Rafiki to aid Badru. "Young cub, a path to being strong is paved with many dangers or in your case, rocks" Rafiki said sarcastically.**

**Badru was too much in pain to laugh at Rafiki's jokes. He made a jelly out of berries and leaves. "Rafiki, I'm in pain; not hungry" Badru screamed.**

**"You doubt the power of my mix; you will not make a good king."**

**"He's right; Rafiki's mixes and jellies have made me feel much better" Simba agreed. "A good king has an open mind."**

**Rafiki rubbed the jelly on Badru's bruised leg and the pain went away instantly. Badru got up, but he still couldn't walk. "Do not walk; the jellies have made the external pain go away, but not the internal pain. You must not walk for 24 hours" Rafiki said as he walked away.**

**"24 hours, I have to be brave and walk it off" Badru repeated himself. He tried it again and fell to the ground. Kiara grabbed Badru's tail and pulled him in.**

**"Badru what are you trying to prove by killing yourself?" Kiara asked.**

**"That I can be brave, that I have control of my emotions" Badru responded.**

**Badru was commanded to stay in the cave all day, to save him the hassle of pain. Kiara went off with her hunting party and Simba went on patrol; Badru was alone all day. He thought he'd sleep all day. He lied down and tossed and turned until he found a comfortable spot. Then he turned over and put weight on the right thigh, which woke him up for the day. He can't go hunting, he can't move, he can't do anything. He's lying on the hard ground and he gets a visit from a rare visitor, Kovu. He has grown to a large stature; he had a long black mane and a scar over his left eye just like scar.**

**"Hey brother" Kovu said enthusiastically.**

**"Hey Kovu" Badru responded in a depressive mood. "What happen to your eye?"**

**"My mom thought I killed Nuka and she hit me" Kovu responded. "What's your problem?"**

**"I'm trying to be manlier and hurt my leg during a jogging session. It hurts so bad that I can't move"**

**"Sorry to hear that, your scars are gone!" Kovu said with excitement.**

**(A/N: When Badru was a cub, he was rubbed with Rafiki's jellies and the scar disappeared a few years before him Kiara got close). Although Badru is with his brother, he was still bored. "So Nuka died" Badru asked to strike up a conversation.**

**"Yeah" Kovu said.**

**Badru tried getting up, but it still hurt. "I'm going to go Badru, see you later."**

**Kovu ran off towards the outlands and once again Badru was alone and bored. He was so bored he played TIC TAC TOE with himself; he lost three times. Kiara arrived back after hunting for three hours. She brought back a large Zebra, the only thing that Badru was thinking was **_**"Yay, another pelt."**_

**Badru's leg went from black and blue to blue and yellow; he was growing concerned. He got up and it was still painful, but it was getting better. He limped to the top of pride rock where the feast began. His presence brought talks and whispers among the lions and lionesses. "I heard he fought a cheetah…he picked a fight with a water buffalo…he landed on rocks you twits" the last voice he heard was Kiara's voice. The group cleared a space for him and let him eat and get his strength. Kiara walked up next to him, "Either you're faking or getting better."**

**"What do you think" Badru said sarcastically.**

**While picking at the zebra, he pealed of the pelt or as much as he could. The lions had torn it up. While doing this act of gluttony and décor, he noticed that Simba wasn't around the feast. He stopped eating and yelled, "Simba, soups on…"**

**He grew concerned and ran to Kiara. "Where is your father?"**

**"I don't know…" Kiara responded.**


	7. Death of a King

**Badru and the party searched high and low for Simba. They were growing very concerned; Simba is never gone for more than an hour. Kiara turns to Badru and asked "Didn't Kovu go on patrol with Simba?"**

**"Yes, ye she did…oh my god" Badru screamed.**

**Badru ran down pride rock then his leg crippled him again. Kiara ran ahead with out even noticing. She stood on a ledge looking for any sign of her father. She saw nothing. She scanned the savanna and she caught a look of smoke, "Oh no!"**

**Kiara ran to the smoke in the outlands and saw that the fire causing it was massive. Animals of all size and weight ran for their lives and Kiara was almost trampled. She ran closer and closer and she saw her father, unconscious. She tried her best to get Simba out he was too heavy. Kiara bit his tail and pulled him with all her strength. She got out as far as she could when a dark figure helped her. Kiara was too weak, from pulling Simba and the rising smoke, that she barley got out. The two lions pulled Simba out and away from the smoke. Kiara collapsed soon after that she never got a good loom at the lion.**

**Badru arrived after resting and pulled Simba further away and close to pride rock; other lionesses helped Kiara. Badru preformed CPR on Simba and Kiara; he pushed air into their lungs and pressed on there chests. Kiara awoke, but Simba did not. Badru continued the CPR treatment, but he couldn't save him. Kiara and all the other lionesses started to tear up; Badru was sad but he held it back.**

**The entire pride including Hasana carried Simba out to a grassy field, the same place where Kanu was buried. The sky went from bright blue to a very dark grey and the rain came down. After a ceremony, they walked back. Badru heard nothing chit-chat among the lionesses. "I heard he started the fire…broken leg my foot…murderer."**

**Badru shook it off and continued walking. Later that night, Badru sat under the stars in silence and solitude. "Mufasa, Simba, please tell the others I didn't slay Simba"**

**Nala came up behind him and nuzzled him. "Badru, I know you didn't kill Simba, the other lionesses always assume it's the new lion that is the bad apple."**

**Badru stared at the ground and thought, but interrupted by Nala's loud voice, "You are now the new king!"**


End file.
